


Don't Catch Those Pesky Feelings

by Rhiannimated



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Breakfast, Concerned Lucifer, Cunnilingus, Developing Relationship, Dirty Talk, Domestic thoughts, Drunk Chloe, Emotional Sex, F/M, First Time, Naked Cuddling, Nipple Play, Playful Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Season 1 Episode 10 "Pops", Season 1 Episode 11 "St. Lucifer", Sexy times on the piano, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, devilish strength, drunk minds speak sober thoughts, in that accent unf, luxurious shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25198621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhiannimated/pseuds/Rhiannimated
Summary: Alternate ending to Season 1 Episode 10 "Pops" and beginning to Season 1 Episode 11 "St. Lucifer" where they talk just a little bit more than the episode allowed for, lots of feelings are felt, and some unresolved sexual tension finally gets resolved.Chapters 1 and 2 are rated T, E rating is for Chapter 3.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 40
Kudos: 228





	1. Oh, God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rated T.

Feeling quite good about saving Chloe from the restaurant fire and solving the case, Lucifer did a little dance while waiting for the elevator to open and take him down to Lux. Time to celebrate! However, when the elevator door dinged open, it wasn’t empty. “Detective? This is unexpected.” 

She lounged with one hand supporting her on the wall, looking rather seductive. “You said the door's always open, and I'm walking through it.” Her little, “Mmm,” as she sashayed past him on the way to the bar made him raise an eyebrow. 

“Right, well, I was just on my way out to meet the Brittanys,” he said, pointing towards the elevator, but then stopped himself. What is he doing? He can have the Brittanys any old night. The detective is far more fascinating, especially as she’s pouring an alarming amount of alcohol into one his glasses. “But... I suppose they can occupy each other.” 

“Great,” she enunciates, and then pats a stool next to her. “Then have a seat.” 

“Yes. Has something happened... I'm guessing by the looks of it... with Dan perhaps?” 

“Mmm. You mean Detective Douche?”

Lucifer laughs, delighted by her use of his nickname for Dan. “Yes, well, of course that's what I mean, but the bigger question here is: why do you mean that?” 

Before he even finished asking, she’s responding, “We weren't even back together, and he ended it with me tonight. With a text. I mean, what, are we in high school?” She takes a large gulp of her drink. 

“Well, we're certainly drinking like we are.” He plucks the glass of liquor out of her hand and replaces it with a glass of water. “Why don't you have a seat over here and tell me all about it, hmm?” He guides her over to the couch, where they sit next to each other. 

She takes a long sip and then says, “I just feel like an idiot. I can't believe that I would let myself care for him again. I mean, why? So I get hurt?”

Lucifer takes a healthy gulp of the glass he confiscated from her. “Um, no, because you're a kind person who puts the needs of others before your own. It's a horrible irony that my father invented.” 

She looks at him. “But you don't do that. You just take what you want.” 

“Since the beginning of time.” 

“That's nice.”

He chuckles and she echoes with her own quiet laugh. 

Slowly she leans into him, supporting herself with a hand on his knee, intent on kissing him like she’s been thinking about incessantly for weeks now. She feels his hand on her back, but for some reason his lips keep getting further away instead of closer. When she’s completely leaned over him, she asks, “Uh... What's happening?” 

With a look of consternation and his free hand up in a defensive pose to keep her from getting too close, Lucifer says, “It would seem that I'm saying no.” 

“But you've been trying to get me into bed since day one. Why are you saying no?” She looks utterly incredulous. She slides back to a sitting position and moves a couple inches away.

“Well, frankly, my dear, I'm as baffled as you are. I mean, usually I'd leap at the chance to fulfill my carnal desire, but,” he sighs, “for some reason, I can't.” 

“I never would’ve seen you turning down a woman just because she’s drunk,” Chloe admits on a sigh. 

“I’ve certainly never let inebriation get in the way of such things before,” he says, scraping a hand over his stubble, trying to puzzle out his own actions. “But my ability to draw out desires works on the inebriated just as well as it does on the sober minded, so I know when my advances are reciprocated.” With a fond smile, he looks down at Chloe, who can’t seem to stop rubbing the leather of the couch. “You, on the other hand, somehow resist my devilish charms. There’s no way for me to know you wouldn’t regret this in the morning,”

She groans. “I’ll probably thank you for this tomorrow, but right now it suuuuucks.” Luckily, the alcohol is dampening the normal feelings of shame she’d be experiencing from throwing herself at Lucifer. Unluckily, it’s completely destroyed her internal filter. “It’s been so long since I’ve felt… really wanted by someone. I know you wanted to jump me right away, but that’s just physical attraction and wanting something you couldn’t have.” He makes a noise of protest but she puts a finger up to his lips. “It was easy to turn you down at first, cuz I’ve dealt with hundreds of play boys during my very short film career. But you carried me out of a fire today. You’re not what I thought.”

“No,” he chuckles. “I’m probably much worse.”

She snorts. “Right, cuz you’re the ‘devil’” she says with air quotes. “The evil devil who won’t sleep with the person he’s desired for ages because she’s drunk.” She starts laughing. “Sooooo evil.”

Her laugh is contagious, and he joins her.

She’s struck by the way his eyeliner brings out his eyes and how his stubble highlights his gorgeous, sinful looking lips. “You are so pretty,” she says, still giggling slightly. 

“Obviously,” he states matter-of-factly. 

She sighs. “I wish I could kiss you.”

“I know, love, but it would be a bad idea.”

“We can’t even have a little drunken making out?” she wheedles, leaning into his shoulder. 

“I’m afraid even drunken snogging is off the table, because I don’t think I could resist sweeping you off your feet once I get a taste. But hey, if you want this when you’re sober, Detective, do not even hesitate to walk through my open door again.”

“It doesn’t make sense to me to do this when I’m sober. I have all these,” she sits up and waves her hands in front of her face, sloshing some of the water in her glass, “responsibilities. I can’t just let go and do what I want. Every decision I make has to be done in consideration to Trixie. But after a few drinks,” she tosses back the rest of her water, swallows with a smack of her lips, and brings the glass down onto her thigh with more force than necessary, “none of that seems to matter as much anymore.”

“I’m not sure what the little urchin has to do with our bedroom activities,” Lucifer arches an eyebrow at her. 

“That’s cuz you’re not a parent,” she wags her finger at him. “If I sleep with you, what if I catch feelings? If I catch feelings for you and you catch feelings for me, I have to admit to her that we’re seeing each other. Then, if things don’t work out—and let’s be real…how could it ever work out in the long run?—it will affect her feelings if she gets attached to you. If we stay friends, I avoid that whole conundrum.” 

“Ah. Dreadful, this whole feelings business.” Lucifer takes a sip and ponders this new information. “I have been known to become very habit forming. And I’m certainly not the type to get attached easily. However, I find myself so reluctant to take advantage of this situation precisely because I’m afraid of doing something to make you hate me.”

“You do several things a day to make me hate you,” she snorts, pushing at his shoulder playfully. 

“I do not,” he says, mock offended. 

She starts ticking things off on her fingers. “You never wear gloves at crime scenes, you ignore protocol constantly, you say completely dick-ish things without ever acknowledging how it might hurt someone’s feelings… and yet I don’t actually hate you. You also make me laugh, you get us leads that would take us much longer without your help, and you save my life with very little concern for your own.” 

“Detective,” Lucifer says, his voice thick. He takes another sip to clear his throat. “I only do what any good partner would do.”

Chloe shakes her head slightly. “I think it’s more than that. I think it’s too late for me to not sleep with you to avoid us catching feelings.”

“Oh?” Lucifer is taken aback, never expecting this sort of admission from the tight-lipped, emotionally controlled Chloe. 

“Don’t you think?” she asks, looking to him with guileless eyes. 

He swallows thickly. “Come here,” he instructs, pulling her against his chest for a cuddle. He brushes his free hand through her hair and smiles when she nuzzles up against him to get comfortable. 

“Feels nice,” she says on a sigh, wrapping her arm around his middle to hug him. 

“It does, doesn’t it?” He continues threading his fingers through the silky strands and comes to a startling realization. “You may be right, about it being too late to avoid ‘catching feelings’ as you say,” he murmurs, half-hoping she won’t hear him. A moment later she starts snoring and he feels a pang of unfettered love in his chest. He looks to the sky and utters, “Oh, God.”


	2. Oh, God, No

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rated T.

Chloe wakes up somewhere unfamiliar, her brain feeling hazy. Then, she sees her bra hanging next to the bed and realizes she’s in Lucifer’s penthouse. Clear memories of her drinking a few too many shots at home, then getting an Uber to take her to Lux floods through her mind. The bartender handed her a drink as she walked in, and she downed it in moments, then went up to the penthouse with one thought on her mind: seduce Lucifer, prove she’s still got it. “Oh, no. No. No.” She sighs. “Oh, God.” Then looks under the covers, realizing she’s naked. She collapses back on the pillow. “Oh, God, what have I done?”

Lucifer clears his throat and she looks up to see him sitting across from the bed in a leather chair, wearing a black and red silk robe, looking more sinful than she can handle this early in the morning. “Don't worry, my father's the forgiving sort. Well, except when it comes to me.” He leans forward, gesturing to the glass table beside him, “Triple espresso or hair of the dog?” 

She groans and says vehemently, “No.” 

He looks surprised and says, “Oh, right. Both.” He pours a healthy amount of liquor from his flask into the espresso. 

“Please tell me, we didn't…,” she gestures between the two of them, too embarrassed to voice her thought out loud. 

Lucifer scoffs, though in the back of his mind he’s crowing with victory. He made the right choice last night! But, he couldn’t resist teasing her a bit. “Did we ever. And I'm pretty sure we made Rosemary's baby.” Internally he cringed at that horrible thought, but the look on her face was totally worth it. He carries the espresso over to the bed, crawling onto it on his knees. “Oh, Detective, it was extraordinary. The heat, the gymnastics.” He chuckles as she wraps the sheet around herself and scoots off the bed to get away from him. “I mean, you had moves that made even the Devil blush.” 

She leans against the wall. “Oh, no, this is bad.” Why couldn’t she remember anything? She doesn’t feel that hungover and she didn’t think she was THAT drunk when she got here last night. 

Chloe looked so distressed, he decided to take pity on her. “Don’t worry, love, I’m only teasing. Nothing happened between us last night.”

“What?” she asks, incredulous. “The guy who’s been trying to get me into bed since day one? And you didn’t…why am I naked!?” she asks accusingly. 

He grins. “What, you mean you don't remember the part where you passed out, woke up again, shouted at me, ‘It's too hot in this five-story hellhole,’ I believe it was, then tore your clothes off and proceeded to hog the bed?”

As she gathers up her scattered clothes, she says, “I do that. Sometimes. When I'm upset. And you'd be upset, too, if your ex dumped you by text.” 

“No, I'd be relieved if Dan dumped me. Even still, it's very out of character to see you so unhinged.”

“I think unhinged is probably somewhat of a strong word,” she hedges. Then she clears her throat. “Could I maybe use your shower?”

“Absolutely, Detective.” He sets down the espresso and leads her to the bathroom, quickly showing her where the guest toiletries and towels are, then leaving her to it. 

Without bothering to dress for the day yet, he goes to his small kitchen area and begins preparing omelettes for breakfast. 

Inside the shower, Chloe is having an emotional meltdown while also having the most luxurious shower experience of her entire life. There are jets from the ceiling and the sides, making her feel like she’s trapped in a decadent waterfall. All of his products are extremely high end and smell lovely. While she goes through the motions of her daily shower, her brain spins out of control. 

She thinks to herself, “I came here specifically to seduce Lucifer last night. And failed. What does that mean? He turned me down because I was drunk? Does he actually have a conscience? Does the fact that he cares that much mean that sleeping with him while sober would be a terrible idea?”

She vaguely remembers him telling her that he’d be more than willing to take her up on the offer if she asked while not drunk, and God knows she wants to really bad, but it seems like the most dangerous idea she could have. She couldn’t sleep with the man who whisked her off her feet and out of a dangerous fire just once and be satisfied. When they’d made it out, she acted annoyed by him carrying her, but she was mostly annoyed at how amazing it felt to be held in his arms, carried out like she weighed absolutely nothing. How would that incredible strength translate to the bedroom? She couldn’t help but wonder, and that had been the primary motivator in showing up at Lux at all. 

And he’d said no. 

She re-dressed in her clothing from the night before and used the toothbrush and toothpaste he left for her. By the time she exits the bathroom, the fact that he’d said no is cycling around her head on repeat and she can smell delicious eggs cooking. Her stomach rumbled, nearly painfully empty. 

“Ah, Detective, have a seat,” he indicates a table set for two as she walks into the open area of his penthouse. With a flourish, he presents a plate to her once she’s seated. He grabs his own dish and sets it down before pouring two glasses of orange juice from a carafe on the table. Then, he finally sits across from her. 

“This smells delicious, Lucifer,” she says, cutting into the omelette with her fork. “Thank you for making breakfast, and I’m so sorry for imposing on you like I did last night.”

Lucifer takes a bite of egg and chews thoughtfully, thinking back to the moment she’d stormed over to the bed naked as can be, claiming as much space for herself as she could. The one thing he hadn’t revealed to her was that he’d crawled into the bed with her for a few hours, and she’d snuggled her nude body all up against his nearly nude body. And instead of being aroused, he’d felt…peaceful. At ease. The moves he was referring to when he said she made the Devil blush included her rubbing her hand up and down his sternum while whispering, “Feels so good.” He blushed from head to toe. The few hours of sleep he managed while in her arms were some of the best he’d ever experienced on earth. 

When he woke before her, he realized she would probably have a problem waking up in such a vulnerable state with him in the bed, so he retreated to the chair where he observed her for a few more hours. He smoked cigarette after cigarette and drank, listening to her absurdly loud snoring, before she finally started to rustle awake. He hadn’t been bored a single moment. “Think nothing of it, my dear. It was honestly a breath of fresh air to spend the night comforting a friend for once.” He clears his throat then takes a sip of orange juice. 

“It was sweet of you to take care of me like you did. If I remember correctly, you switched me over to water pretty quickly, which must be why I don’t feel as hungover as I probably should.”

“I had you drink another glass before you sprawled out in bed, as well,” he says, feeling proud that he thought of that detail. 

“Thanks,” she smiles and he smiles in return. 

They eat in silence for a while, Chloe occasionally humming with how delicious it tasted. Lucifer was quite pleased by her reaction to his cooking and suddenly yearned for the chance to cook for her every day. He’d never experienced such a domestic thought in all his very long life, but he wasn’t as alarmed by it as one might expect. 

Chloe still can’t stop thinking about how Lucifer turned her down when she was vulnerable and clearly in no position to be making such decisions. He’d come through for her. For a guy who keeps telling her he’s the devil, he sure didn’t seem to be acting like it towards her. Her previous assessment of his character was that he would somehow feel he deserved a reward for saving her earlier in the night. But, that hadn’t been the case at all. She felt a warmth spread all the way through her. 

When they both finish eating, Chloe stands up and starts gathering the dishes. Once they’re in a pile, Lucifer jumps up to take them from her and deposits them in the sink to be dealt with later. He comes back to the table to find her standing there, looking around awkwardly. “I assume it’s off to the precinct now?” he asks, graciously giving her an out. 

She thinks of seeing Dan at work after being dumped. She thinks about Lucifer being a gentleman the night before. She thinks about how wonderful it felt to be in his arms, even platonically. “I don’t have to be at work for another couple of hours,” she says, dawdling by the elevator door. 

“Oh?” Lucifer asks, looking intrigued. “And what might you like to do with this convenient free time?”

She licks her lips and takes a tentative step towards him. “I could think of a few things…”


	3. Oh, Lucifer, Yes!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Rated E.

"Mmm, that look in your eye seems rather promising, Detective," Lucifer leers at her. He knows for a fact that she's sober now and refuses to let himself worry about whether she'd end up regretting this or not. It's up to her, now. Not like he could say no to a perfectly sober and willing Chloe, even if he wanted to. Which he definitely doesn’t. 

She continues moving towards him, and he starts towards her, scooping her into his arms for a full body embrace. They finally share their first kiss, lips slotting together perfectly. 

"Mmf, Lucifer," Chloe says, running her hands down his chest. It loosens his robe a little and she spreads her hands out, feeling him all over. "So hot."

"Very," he agrees, starting to undo the buttons of her plaid shirt. He slips the shirt off of her shoulders and immediately goes to attack her jeans, opening them as quickly as possible. He keeps her steady as she toes off her shoes and helps her out of her jeans and underwear. When she’s steady again, she unclasps her bra and flings it away and his hands came up to grasp her breasts as soon as they were freed. “Unbelievably sexy.” He takes a nipple into his mouth, sucking and running his tongue over the pebbled peak. 

Chloe plunges her hands into his hair to keep him there, moaning uncontrollably. It had been ages since she’d felt anything like this, and it had never felt this good before. Nipple play had always been fine, though she’d considered it more of a turn on to her partners than to herself, but Lucifer seemed to know the exact pressure and friction to use to make her whole body throb with want, especially between her legs. He releases the nipple, then uses his fingers to roughly pinch and pull the now wet nub to just the right side of painful and kisses across her chest to attach himself to the other nipple. Her knees buckle and his free hand snakes around her waist to hold her up effortlessly. “Ngh, how are you so strong,” she says through gritted teeth. 

He pops off of her nipple and grins lecherously. “I’m the Devil, darling. Would you like to see some more benefits of bedding the devil?” 

“Uh…yes?” she answers, her head tipped back from pleasure. 

He licks a stripe up the column of her throat and then lifts her up without warning. 

“Oh!” Chloe’s legs wrap around him automatically to help him support her, even though it was very clear he didn’t need her help at all. She feels slightly dizzy as he carries her over to the piano, placing her on top in front of the piano bench. 

He sits right in front of her. “May I?” he asks, parting her legs and leaning in with intent. 

“Fuck, yes,” she says, nearly melting into a puddle of lust just at the thought. Her legs come up around his head, ankles crossing behind his neck. She grips her hands in his hair to help keep herself sitting up.

He grins wolfishly at her profanity and dives in, licking a strong stripe from entrance to clitoris. Paying close attention to every little twitch and sigh, he tweaks his technique until she’s keening and twitching her hips into his mouth seeking more and more. Then, because he doesn’t need to breathe quite like humans do, his tongue dives inside of her as far as he can reach. He’s in the perfect position to nudge her clit with his nose and his tongue was long enough to locate her G-spot with no trouble at all. 

The combined sensations make Chloe cry out sharply and fall back flat on the piano, hands coming up behind her to grip the edge of the piano lid. “Oh, Lucifer, yes! Right there!” She feels him moan, causing vibrations throughout her whole sex and she just about loses her mind. “FUCK!” Not a second later, she’s falling into an earth-shattering orgasm. She curls back over his head, bucking her hips and panting erratically. When it gets to be too much, she pulls his head up by his hair, lets her legs fall to either side of him on the piano bench, and thrusts her tongue into his mouth, tasting herself with a groan. 

His answering groan sends a zing of aftershocks through Chloe and she squeezes her thighs tightly against his upper body. 

“Darling, you taste absolutely phenomenal,” he says, breaking away from the kiss to let her breathe. “And I could kiss you for eternity.”

“Same,” she squeaks out. Her hands caress his cheek, dragging against the stubble on the way to his neck. She pulls him back into a sloppy kiss and slides forward until she’s falling into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist once again. 

Lucifer easily pushes back the piano bench and stands up while still snogging the hell out of Chloe. Without looking, he’s able to maneuver them through the penthouse without stumbling at all until they reach the bed. He crawls onto it on his knees like he did earlier, only this time with Chloe wrapped tightly around him. With very little effort, he places them exactly where he wants to be, in the center of the bed. They break apart from their kiss and lean their foreheads together, breathing heavily. 

“You are so beautiful, Chloe,” Lucifer says, a tenderness creeping into his voice that felt completely foreign to him. 

“You’re one to talk,” she blushes, pushing at his shoulder playfully. 

He chuckles and starts placing open mouth kisses all along her neck and then biting the juncture of her neck and shoulder. 

“Ungh, yeah.” She tilts her head to give him better access and thrusts her pelvis up in order to grind against his clothed erection. “How are you still wearing underwear?” she asks, feeling astonished that she hadn’t noticed up until this point. 

“Oh,” he says, kissing her nose. “Pardon me.” He pulls away for just long enough to shimmy his boxer briefs off, then tackles her back on the bed. This prompts them to roll all around, kissing playfully, taking their time moving on. 

They’ve just landed with Chloe on top, holding his arms above his head and kissing the hell out of him, and suddenly it’s too much. 

“I need you inside of me, now,” Chloe says. “I’m assuming you have condoms somewhere?”

He nods to the bedside table. “In there, love.”

She crawls over to grab a condom and opens it immediately. When she’s returned to the center of the bed, she wastes no time popping the condom in her mouth and going down on him to roll it on. 

Lucifer groans and digs his hands into the bedding. “Bloody hell, that was hot.” 

“Guess I really do have moves that make the devil blush,” she grins cheekily down at him as she swings her leg over to straddle him again. She takes him in hand, using the head of his cock to stimulate her clitoris a few times, and then slips herself down, feeling him fill her up inch by delicious inch. “Holy fuck, Lucifer.”

“Quite,” he agrees, running his hands up and down her thighs. He stares up at her with awe, not quite believing this is happening, yet unable to deny the ecstatic feeling of being inside her for the first time. And make no mistake about it, there was absolutely going to be a next time. Now that he’s had a taste of this, he’ll never be able to get enough. “It seems you might be quite habit forming yourself,” he says, then groans deeply when she begins to move. 

“You feel amazing.” She sets up a steady pace that grinds him against her G-spot, especially once he starts thrusting up to meet her. 

He keeps one hand on her hip and reaches the other one down to press his thumb against her swollen clitoris, letting her move against him. 

“Oh, oh, oh,” she chants with each thrust, feeling another climax building with blinding speed. The last time she made it to two orgasms in one session had been the week of her honeymoon with Dan. “Yes, YES!” she screams when it finally hits her, catapulting her forward to lie on Lucifer’s chest while she pulsed around him. 

“Yes, darling, come for me,” he whispers in her ear making her writhe on top of him. 

“I want you to come, too.” She purposefully contracts her internal muscles harder around him and he curses. 

“There’s plenty of time for that, love, but I think we can wring one more from you, don’t you?” He surges up to flip her onto her back without ever breaking their connection, a feat of strength and agility that couldn’t possibly be human. 

“Is he really the devil?” she thinks to herself. “And does he realize he keeps calling me love?” But then she stops thinking completely when Lucifer deeply thrusts into her, setting up a firm rhythm that makes the edges of her vision go a bit fuzzy. She wraps her legs around his waist, guides her hands up to his face, and holds on for dear life. 

Then, he starts talking. “Yes, fuck, Chloe, you feel so good, better than my wildest imagination. I want to stay inside you like this for the rest of eternity. If I had my way, we wouldn’t leave this bedroom the entire day until I’ve fucked you so thoroughly you can’t even walk. You’d stumble into the next crime scene with a limp and everyone could tell by our resolved sexual tension that it’s because I fucked your legs to jelly.” She cries out, whether in protest or agreement, neither can be sure, so he continues. “I’d have you in every position possible, stimulating you from every possible angle. We could work our way through all of my sex toys, bringing you to new heights of pleasure you never even imagined.” This time the effect is definitely positive; she gives a keening cry and then drags his mouth down to hers while she comes hard around his cock. 

Drawing in a breath, she breaks away to say, “Come with me, Lucifer, please!” 

“Yes, darling,” he answers and leans into his thrusts, seeking his own pleasure. He gazes into her eyes, struck by the unabashed love and devotion he sees in her face, and then he’s coming with a shout. “Chloe!” 

They collapse together in a tangled heap, breathing in time together. Lucifer runs his hands through her sweaty hair, feeling transcendent. 

“That was…amazing,” Chloe says, thinking that word is a total understatement for what just happened. 

“Mmm, and we’ve got plenty of time to shower again before we pop over to our next assignment!” He grins, feeling excited to see what working with the detective would be like now that they’ve resolved all of this tension. 

She smiles as well, until she realizes that there’s no way Lucifer is going to be at all discreet about this when they’re around coworkers. She groans. “Lucifer, please don’t bring up any of the details of yesterday or today to anyone we work with.”

His expression immediately falls. “Oh, I see. I’ll be your dirty little secret, is that it?”

She rolls her eyes at his mood swings. “No, Lucifer. If you want to be in a relationship with me, I would love to tell the world we’re together, although I still wouldn’t want them to know bedroom details. But, if you’re going to go right back to sleeping with any hot body that desires you, I can do without the pitying glances of the people I work with. ‘Oh, poor Chloe, what was she thinking losing control like that?’ No, thank you.”

Lucifer looks stricken. “Relationship?”

She sits up and leans back against the headboard. “See, this is why I’m asking you to keep it quiet.”

He scoots up to sit next to her. “I didn’t say I didn’t want one, Detective,” he hurriedly corrects himself. “It’s just…not something I’ve ever attempted.” He leans over and pushes a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’ve never cared this much about anyone enough to try before.” 

Tentatively, he brings his lips to hers, stopping just in front of her so she could decide to take the next step. She complies, kissing him tenderly, allowing all of her emotions to pour into him. “Does this mean you do want to be with me? Exclusively?”

“You want the devil as a boyfriend?” he asks, chuckling. “Who’d have ever thought of me, a boyfriend? Yes, let’s do it, Detective. I mean, Chloe." He takes a deep breath. "Chloe Decker, would you do me the absolute honor of becoming my girlfriend?” he asks her in an overly formal voice. 

She giggles, almost not able to believe this is happening. Silently, she thanks Dan for sending her that obnoxious text last night. “Absolutely, Lucifer. I’m yours.”

“Wonderful,” he grins, kissing her deeply. 

It takes them quite a while to make it to the shower and out the door…


End file.
